Positive Lovia
Positive Lovia, abbreviated PL and also known as the Centre Party, is a moderate-sized Lovian progressive liberal conservative party, expressing centrist values as it pertains to the political spectrum of left-right wing politics. Offices for Positive Lovia are located on the first floors of the B sections of the Plaza Downtown, located in Downtown Noble City and the Plaza Sofasi, located in Sofasi. There are also offices on the second floor of Federation Building A in Malipa, Newhaven. History December of 2011 Positive Lovia was founded in December of 2011 by 2011 MOTC Christopher Costello, and is currently being represented by him. The party occupies only one seat in the 2011 Second Congress, which belongs to Costello. In a matter of days, Positive Lovia gained some 200 followers, many of which were wealthy individuals like Costello, who favored the new party because of its anti-far left/far right policies. In the following days, Bill An and other officials of Goyou of Lovia Incorporated swiftly converted to Positive Lovia, which caught the attention of many angry politicians and publishers, tying Positive Lovia in with the recent Goyou scandal. Prior to this, the questionable company was recently put under the spotlight after having been accused of monopolizing public services. The company did not outright deny this, but instead claimed that because there weren't any laws against this, that they could not be accused. Members of congress proceeded to discuss their feelings towards Goyou openly after this, claiming that they would try to enact an anti-monopoly law. Once word of this reached the public, however, Goyou was clearly being pushed into a corner, and they decided to take the defense. Bill An, CEO of Goyou, vowed to cease the expansion of his corporation, in Lovia, while Artie McCand, former chairman of the Goyou Company Board left the company entirely in order to form Ventex Incorporated, independently. In an interview, Christopher Costello, founder of Positive Lovia, discredited claims that Positive Lovia was receiving money from Goyou in exchange for their support In a later interview, Costello revealed that at one point, Goyou did urge him to allow them to establish bases for Positive Lovia across Lovia. Costello turned down the offer, however, assuring them that budget was not an issue. Things would proceed downhill from this point, however, one interesting point is that Positive Lovia was clearly against the monopolization of public services from the start. Although many had initially speculated that Goyou only sided with Positive Lovia because they had a fresh political outlook and were likely to be expected, perhaps Goyou had aligned itself with Positive Lovia because they were planning to hide behind the party's anti-monopolization policy. Bill An recently announced that "He was always a centrist but nobody was interested in Centrism." On a separate note, it was recently brought to light that Positive Lovia was to become involved with a political coalition shortly before the 2012 Federal Elections. The coalition would link Positive Lovia, the Liberal Democratic Party and the Conservative Nationalist Party. The agreement, however, was made a day before Positive Lovia was linked to the Goyou scandal. Costello claims that he had not received any further news as to the state of the planned coalition. When asked if he feared the possibility of having unofficially been removed, Costello was confident that was not so, because Positive Lovia's centre-alignment was the only thing linking the other two polar opposite parties together. The LDP later released a statement saying the coalition would continue as planned, but the CNP has not given a statement on the status. He then said that a liberal and a conservative party would look stupid supporting each other without a common ground, which Positive Lovia had clearly provided. Relations between Positive Lovia and the Conservative Nationalist party would only deteriorate, however, after Costello found himself involved in a dispute between the Special Forces of Lovia and their attacker, Lukas Hoffmann. Lukas Hoffmann was accusing the Special Forces of being a militia, and seemed eager enough to bring about a trial. Costello, being a Civil War hero himself, however, took a defensive stance, aligning himself with the Special Forces. Costello would later discover that his rival, Hoffmann was actually favored by the conservative party, and that his actions threatened their party's plans to form the coalition. Regardless, Costello made an effort to hold his ground. The argument would rage on, and eventually expand to cover other topics, such as why the Special Forces couldn't just be reformed into a Lovian army. Hoffmann's opinions on the matter were clear; that he did not approve of the military proposal that Costello had presented to the congress earlier, only to receive negative feedback. Costello felt confident that if Hoffmann was to wait until after the new congress was to be elected before he pressed charges, that the new he would stand a chance when proposing his bill for a second time. Party program Positive Lovia was established in order to promote the maintenance of traditional institutions and supports, without compromising in the progressive or liberal stances. In simpler terms, Positive Lovia stands to support the traditional liberties of Lovia, and feels that society and culture can continue to progress from that point. Advocates of Positive Lovia often express a mixture of views, and are capable of supporting conservative views without threatening the liberalistic ideas of others in the community, and vice versa. With such an open foundation, members of the community need not debate much over the ethics of republican and democratic ideologies, which can be considered subservient to conservatism and liberalism, respectively. Integrated ideologies Positive Lovia supports the basic elements of economic liberalism, and members remain supportive of a free market, feeling that it would be impossible to place a limit on such things and still maintain an efficient government. The conservative stance is also taken, however, as an alternative to communism or socialism, which Positive Lovia recognize as the result of "to much" standardization, threats to society. Party manifest Positive Lovia possesses a number of policies, many of which are of little relation to the above stated ideologies. Below is a list of points argued by representatives of the party: Economy *The Lovian economy should be based on international trade. *Lovia should posses a free economy, although the government may also establish their own institutions. *No institution, even those established by the government, may monopolize public services. **Organizations may not infiltrate the government in order to endorse their services, or for any other reason. *The government of Lovia should not impose taxes on the people of Lovia, with exceptions. **In the case that economic inflation spreads across Lovia, the government may have more currency minted in order to help stabilize the economy. **In the case that economic deflation spreads across Lovia, the government may impose a temporary taxation that will help stabilize the economy. Education *Lovian education programs should be improved. *Religious education programs should be established. Extent of freedom *Political correctness must not be enforced, as it places bounds on one's right to free speech. *The government may not infringe upon one's right to free speech. *Lovian individuals have the right to practice whatever religions they want, as long as the religion of the individual does not pose a direct threat to society. Federal policies *Lovia should not adopt the death penalty. *Abortion is not recommended, but the mother has the exclusive right to request that the procedure be performed. National policies *Lovia should aim to become an international power. *Lovia should adopt a national military, ideally following the bill proposed by Christopher Costello. *National insurrections and civil wars should be handled by a Lovian defense force, and other countries need not intervene on the government's behalf. *Healthcare services should be free to all citizens of Lovia, and emergency health services should also be free to all. Spectrum *The government of Lovia must not adopt any far-right or far-left policies. *Liberalist policies do not pose any threat to society, unless they interfere with the basic conservative principles. *Progressive views do not necessarily oppose conservative views. *Progress should not be feared, but embraced. *The government of Lovia exists solely for the benefit of its people. Gallery File:Positive_Lovia_Membership.png|Christopher Costello's Positive Lovia membership card File:Positive_Lovia_Key.png|An ornamental keychain card with the printed Positive Lovia logo Category:Political party Category:Political party Category:Positive Lovia